Wildfire
by Sybelle de Nebbia
Summary: Un joven que desea con toda su alma ser especial y tener el don de proteger a las personas que ama. "No puedes salvar a todos los que tus manos puedan alcanzar, pero puedes intentarlo." AU de fantasía basado en el ending de la segunda temporada. Yaoi TodoDeku KiriBaku y varios mas conforme se me vaya ocurriendo.


_Este es un fic muy especial con amor para mi bebé Vittoria y en animo de que se me pasen las ganas de asesinar gente IRL ❤️_

 _Este es un prólogo sencillo, que quizá no coincide con mi estilo normal de escritura, pero tiene una razón de ser. Trato de aclarar lo más posible sobre el contexto de este AU, sin afán de dar spoilers sobre la historia. Pero debo decir que algunas generalidades si son predecibles. Les pido paciencia porque este va a ser el primer long fic que hago en años y tiene mucho de mi negro corazón en él. La historia irá avanzando a su ritmo, pero les prometo que las voy a hacer llorar 3._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU medieval (porque feelings en el ending). Aparición de personajes que van al día con el manga, mejor que lo hayan leído para que sepan quienes son. Fantasía, y conforme se vayan subiendo los caps les pondré las que correspondan._

 _ **Disclaimer:** BNHA no es mío QAQ es de Kōhei Horikoshi, que ha pasado a ser el dueño de mis quincenas y la razón de mis lágrimas en estas últimas semanas. ¡Larga vida a Hori sensei!_

* * *

En un principio no había magia, nadie era especial. El mundo era un lugar gris.

La gente vive con hambre y son pocos los que tienen una posición acomodada. La humanidad siempre ha encontrado la forma de hacer miserables a sus semejantes, está en su naturaleza.

Pero hace 100 años un cometa pasó por la tierra y los sacerdotes hablaban del fin del mundo, como siempre que hay un evento cósmico y sin embargo puede que hayan tenido algo de razón.

Un niño nació con poderes... el primero de muchos y después de este más y más a menudo fueron naciendo así hasta que ya casi no quedaban humanos normales, en la segunda generación cerca del 80% de la población los tenía.

Pero la llegada de los kosei no fue el único cambio en el mundo que se desencadenó con el cometa. Se abrieron portales que permitieron el paso de demonios y otras criaturas sedientas de sangre al mundo.

Los pocos normales o los que poseen dones muy débiles viven con pánico y el hambre no se acaba porque hay menos presas, la tierra es en su mayor parte estéril, la hambruna es constante y las guerras entre familias poderosas para adueñarse de las escasas tierras que aún eran fértiles eran cosa de todos los días. Las naciones están una contra la otra, quieriendo demostrar su poderío. Y hay mercenarios o gente que lucha sólo por demostrar que son más fuertes.

Hace 50 años hubo una gran guerra y la distribución del dinero y el poder cambió, ya no eran los clérigos los poderosos, los nobles de años, los caballeros nombrados por los reyes los que ostentaban el poder; si no los que tenían los kosei más fuertes.

De la guerra habían resultado dos clases de nobleza; los de familias antiguas en los que nacieron hijos poderosos que les permitieron conservar sus nombres, sus tierras y su linaje y los que nacieron en la pobreza, pero a base de barbarie mataron a los dueños de los castillos y se apropiaron de los títulos y la riqueza. El odio entre ambas clases los mantenía en constantes rencillas que usaban a los vasallos como peones desechables.

En medio de todo esto, alguien comenzó acumular poder. A reclutar aliados en la sombra y a planear la caída del Rey. Nadie dice su nombre, pero todos saben que existe, es el cuento que las madres le dicen a sus niños para que se comporten, hablan de "Aquel que se lleva los dones en la noche" El Rey de la Noche. Hay quienes lo han visto y en verdad los han perdido para siempre.

El rey actual no es hijo de la nobleza, es alguien que derrotó al opresor anterior, un guerrero que surgió de la nada en medio de una batalla y que los caballeros que pelearon a su lado eligieron. Él Rey ha traído paz al reino por los últimos 20 años.

Sin embargo, hay un problema un joven, ha surgido de las sombras y proclama ser el nieto del rey anterior, y busca apoyo de los marginados, aquellos con un kosei muy fuerte que han perdido la esperanza, sus familias y sus tierras, no le importa si antes fueron nobles o si toda su vida han sido vagabundos, cualquiera que le preste su poder para ascender al Trono que le pertenece, tendrá su recompensa.

Los consejeros del reino no le prestarían atención a no ser porque hay rumores que lo asocian con el Rey de la Noche.

Así que nuestra historia comienza en este punto. En la época de paz que duerme la lucha de las naciones.

En la pequeña aldea de Shizuoka, en los límites de Chubu y Kanto. Un lugar donde el señor feudal mantiene la paz y la gente aún puede ser amable.


End file.
